


life goes on

by nommonkeypie



Series: can't get you out of my head [10]
Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommonkeypie/pseuds/nommonkeypie
Summary: Moving as quietly as a he could, Jiho got dressed. He would make this trip quick, just a simple trip to grab a few things that his apartment desperately needed.The trip went surprisingly well. He wasn’t recognized and had found all the things he’d gone to grab quickly. Jiho should have known the world wasn’t his friend though. Not when he got back and saw Park Kyung standing outside the door to his place.“You changed your door code,” Kyung greeted.





	life goes on

“I understand.” Jaehyo waited a few moments before setting his phone down. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes. Bowing his head, he took a few long moments before he looked up and smiled. There was sadness in his eyes.

“Who was it?” Jiho asked. It’d been a few weeks since they’d had their talk in Jaehyo’s apartment, the one where they’d realized they were in a relationship. It still felt weird, to have this be a legitimate thing. Jiho had never allowed himself to do something like this.

In general, things hadn’t really changed. The only difference? Now they spent nearly every night together instead of just whenever they had free time. They were trying to make the time for each other, taking advantage of any and every possible moment they could steal for themselves.

Jaehyo walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a drink of a water. “Want something?” He asked, his back facing Jiho.

“I’m good.” Honestly, the curiosity over the phone call was pressing at Jiho more. Jaehyo had picked up right away, completely ignoring Jiho’s questioning gaze. “Who called you?”

Jaehyo kept his back turned. “It was nothing,” he said. From the way he refused to turn around, it was clearly something and the more he avoided answering the question, the clearer it was that the call hadn’t been a good one.

“Ahn Jaehyo…” Jiho drew the name out. It felt weird to call Jaehyo by his name. He was so used to calling the guy ‘hyung’ but it didn’t seem right in this instance.

Jaehyo sighed. “It was your company,” he finally said. He was still facing away. “They said they liked my work but that they were going to decline my services at this time.”

Coldness filled Jiho at those words. “No tour for me,” Jaehyo added, trying to turn his voice light but he failed.

Standing up, Jiho crossed the room. He pressed against Jaehyo, hugging the older man. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t really know what to do either. Honestly, Jiho wasn’t sure if this was the right thing to do but it was all he could offer. Jaehyo was stiff in his arms. He might be acting like he wasn’t bothered by the news but he was.

“It’s okay,” Jaehyo finally said. “I was worried about going with you anyways.” He pulled away, resting against the countertop. “A trip like that with so many people around could be dangerous. Too many eyes watching and just one little slip-up could out us.”

Jiho couldn’t help but see the truth in those words. Having Jaehyo on tour would be wonderful. However they’d never have any chance to truly be alone. There would always be staff around and it wasn’t like Jiho could tell them to put Jaehyo in his room. His own stubbornness over the years had ensured that Jiho always got his own room and he wasn’t good with sharing. And it was true, all it would take would be one little mistake and they’d get caught. One mistake and their little peaceful world would come crashing down around them.

“I hate that you’re right,” Jiho replied. He didn’t want to do anything that might risk this happiness he had right now. His own desire and selfishness had almost undone everything.

Jaehyo smiled. It was a sad smile but still a smile nonetheless. “I think I’m going to lay down,” he said. “It’s been a long day.”

-

Alone in Jiho’s bedroom, Jaehyo felt like he could breathe again. That phone call, the one he’d been thinking and stressing about the last few weeks, had finally come. In a way, the news had been a relief. Going on tour had sounded amazing at first but the more time Jaehyo had had to think about it, the more he wondered if it was a wise decision. So being told no, he wasn’t going to be hired for that job helped take the weight of that decision off Jaehyo. He didn’t have to turn the offer down (and honestly, Jaehyo wasn’t sure if he could have if faced with the decision).

Standing by the window, Jaehyo stared out at the city. He didn’t want to think and looking outside helped. Cars drove by, everyone lost in their own worlds just like Jaehyo himself.

Eventually, he wasn’t sure how long it was, the day’s events wore him down enough that Jaehyo couldn’t help but crawl into bed. It was a nice bed, far nicer than his own. It was bigger and comfier in a way that not even money could provide. The bed smelled like Jiho. It didn’t take long for Jaehyo to fall asleep.

The bed shifting woke him. Jaehyo shifted, rolling over to look at Jiho who had just gotten into bed. The guy had taken a shower if his wet hair was an indication. He looked tired and sleepy and seeing him filled Jaehyo with warmth. Everything just kind of felt right when Jiho was around. Even when things were bad, Jiho made things feel less bad.

“Sorry,” Jiho murmured. “I was trying not to wake you.”

“It’s okay.” Jaehyo found he didn’t mind. He felt a hand reach underneath the cover, settling on Jaehyo’s hip. “You have an early schedule tomorrow, right?”

Jiho nodded. “Yeah. I’m working on some new songs for Block B,” he said.

That sounded about right. Zico was notorious for always working on songs, always being busy. “You just finished up Show Me The Money,” Jaehyo said. “You’re not going to take a break?”

“I can’t,” Jiho replied. “We haven’t released anything in a long time and…”

“Getting pressured?” Jaehyo asked.

“Yeah.” Jiho nodded, yawning as he did so. “I hate it but at the same time…” another yawn interrupted him. It made Jiho look adorable. “Music is everything to me,” Jiho finished, fighting a third yawn.

“Go to sleep,” Jaehyo ordered, trying to not laugh. “Get some rest while you can.”

-

Jaehyo wondered what he’d gotten himself into. Taeil had mentioned some of the guys they’d served with were visiting Seoul and wanted to meet up. They’d gone out and gotten dinner earlier. Of course everyone had started drinking. And then in the course of the drinking, Jihoon had suggested going to a noraebang. And now Jinho was belting out Taeyang’s ‘Eyes, Nose, Lips’ and he was doing a horrible job.

Not that anyone else minded. They were all far more drunk than Jaehyo. The guys hadn’t really stopped drinking over the last few hours. Jaehyo was rather glad he wasn’t the one paying for all of this because his bank account, while looking healthier than it used to, would not be able to handle these guys.

Someone filled Jaehyo’s glass. “Don’t look so down,” he said. Jaehyo couldn’t quite remember his name at the moment. He was one of the guys that’d been in his unit but not someone Jaehyo had been particularly close to. “Drink up and let loose.”

Taeil barked out a laugh from next to Jaehyo. “Don’t encourage him,” Taeil told the guy. “You wouldn’t think it from looking at him but he’s having an affair.”

This was the problem about Taeil and drinking. Normally the guy had zero tact. No surprises there. When he drank though, all his sense flew out the window as well. And unfortunately, Taeil said it just loud enough that he got the attention of a few of the guys closest to them.

“What’s this now?” Someone asked. It was hard to tell who though thanks to Jinho and Hyungwon’s very loud, very drunken rendition of ‘Good Boy’.

“He’s seeing someone whose married,” Taeil replied. “Crazy, right?”

Jaehyo was able to make out Jun as one of the guys listening in. “Seriously?” The guy asked, a shocked expression on his face.

Nope. It wasn’t true at all. However the truth was even crazier so Jaehyo just nodded. This lie was one he could live with. Heck, he’d been living with it for over a year now anyways. “Yeah, yeah that’s what is going on,” Jaehyo replied, trying not to show how relieved he was that they all bought the lie.

One of the guys (Daehyun?) groaned. “How the fuck? Let me guess, she’s a fucking fox too.”

Jaehyo caught the frown that flitted across Taeil’s face for a moment before the damn drunkard remembered. The two of them were out and open with each other but for the most part, they hadn’t told people about their mutual preferences for dicks over chicks. “She’s got a strong look to her,” Jaehyo said. He didn’t want to make up someone because it’d be too easy to forget a lie and get caught. He couldn’t tell the whole truth either though. “Not someone that’s easily forgotten.”

“Yeah but how hot is she?” Daehyun (yeah that was definitely Daehyun) pressed.

Jaehyo drank the entire glass sitting in front of him. He needed a moment to think and it was the only excuse he had at the moment. “She’s good-looking. She’s got amazing eyes. It feels like they can pierce your soul.” He bit his lip, wondering if he would have to say anything else or if that would appease the group listening to him.

Someone yelled, calling Jun over since it was his turn to sing. That helped thin out the little group listening to Jaehyo.

Excusing himself by claiming he had to use the toilet, Jaehyo was able to get away for a few moments. It was nice to have quiet. Being around crowds, even one made up of people that he’d lived and worked with for two years, was draining. Especially this bunch when they got drinking. People took it as an excuse to go crazy and that was just not Jaehyo’s thing. He wasn’t into this lifestyle, of drinking and partying. He could force himself into participating sometimes, like tonight, but it was a draining experience in total.

He opened up the chat with Jiho and snapped a quick selca.

_These guys are exhausting_

And then quickly, Jaehyo asked what he really wanted to know.

_Are you going to be at the studio all night or are you coming home?_

No response but at least that was something Jaehyo had grown used to. Jiho had been spending almost all his time in the studio, working on something for Block B. Jaehyo was curious but the guy wouldn’t share anything at all. From an artist’s standpoint, Jaehyo understood. Telling someone meant that person might share their opinions. A rival could end up hearing it. All sorts of things that Jiho wouldn’t want.

Going back in, Jaehyo noticed almost immediately that Taeil was belting out a ballad. That was kind of a relief because if anyone was going to keep hounding Jaehyo about his relationship, it would be Taeil. But then, Taeil knew more of the truth than anyone else.

The singing felt neverending. Some people started to leave as time went on but most were sticking around even though it was well past the time for the trains. Jaehyo wondered if it’d be polite to leave. He felt like he needed to stick around and watch out for Taeil but at the same time, Jaehyo just wanted to go home.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Looking at the screen, Jaehyo’s eyes widened a little and he left the room again.

“Are you still out with them?” Jiho’s tired voice asked. “The guys from your unit.”

“Yeah,” Jaehyo answered. “We’ve been at a noraebang the last few hours.”

“That sounds awful.” Jiho sounded so tired. It made Jaehyo want to put the guy to bed immediately. The guy sacrificed himself whenever he was busy. That’d been a trait of Jiho’s that Jaehyo had disliked even when he’d been the guy’s fan.

“It’s not my favorite,” Jaehyo admitted. Hearing Jiho’s voice was nice and it helped make this a little better. “You should go to bed.”

Jiho snorted in amusement. “Who says I’m not in bed now?”

An image of Jiho in his bed, wearing his pajamas, popped into Jaehyo’s mind. He’d be tired and sleepy, smiling in his exhaustion. His hair was probably messy.

“Are you trying to convince me to come over?” Jaehyo asked, unable to hide the desire that flooded him in that moment. They hadn’t had many opportunities to see each other these last few weeks. Between that mental image and Jaehyo’s own tired, drunken state, he just wanted Jiho in that moment.

A deep chuckle that sent shivers through Jaehyo answered him. “You could if you wanted. I got banned from going back to the studio for the next 24 hours.”

“That’s not a healthy thing,” Jaehyo pointed out. That meant Jiho had caused someone else to get worried about him, about his health. Then the words sunk in and he realized what that meant. “You want me to spend the next day with you.”

“That’s what I was hoping,” Jiho’s deep voice, husky with sleep, said. “What do you say?”

“I’ll be there in a little bit,” Jaehyo replied. He’d already cleared everything from the next day thanks to this outing with his old military mates. Staying up far too late and drinking too much were things Jaehyo had expected. “Let me make sure a friend gets home okay and I’ll be there.”

Jiho whined. From that sound alone, Jaehyo could practically see the pout on his boyfriend’s handsome face. “It won’t take long,” Jaehyo promised. “We’re not too far from his family’s place so I’ll drop him off there and then come to you.”

“I’ll be the one in the bed,” Jiho answered. There was something in the way he said that that made Jaehyo laugh. He laughed long and hard, to the point where Jaehyo started crying. He loved Jiho, loved how he knew just what to say.

Hanging up, Jaehyo went back to the room where the rest of his group was. A few more had left by now. One guy was snoring in the corner. Most of them, including Taeil, were drinking and chatting while Daehyun looked through the song catalogue.

“I’m headed out,” Jaehyo said, picking up his jacket. “Taeil, let’s go. I promised your mom I’d make sure you made it home.”

For a moment, Taeil looked like he wanted to argue. Then he took a drink, draining the glass in front of him and nodded. “See you around,” he told the guys he’d been talking to. “Christmas, right?”

A small chorus of agreement sounded from the guys he’d been talking with. Jaehyo felt a small ball of dread fill his stomach at the thought. He was fine with meeting up every so often but Christmas wasn’t that far off. Just a few months away which was far too soon.

Taeil wasn’t stumbling which was a good sign. At least Jaehyo wasn’t going to have to drag the guy home. In fact, Taeil almost seemed sober. Now that was a terrifying thought. A sober Taeil. Jaehyo almost shuddered in horror. As much as it sucked to have a drunk Taeil, at least drunk Taeil was manageable. Sober Taeil was smarter and gripped onto things harder.

“You were talking to your married guy, weren’t you?” Taeil asked as they walked down the street. It was the darkest time of day, when the sun was completely gone and wouldn’t reappear for hours. The only thing that made walking around right now doable were the streetlights.

Jaehyo nodded.

“You really need to cut that guy out of your life,” Taeil said and not for the first time. He’d mostly given up on this but every so often, like now, the guy liked to remind Jaehyo just how bad an idea this whole situation away.

Up until now, the comments from Taeil had always hurt to hear. Not now though. Listening to his friend, Jaehyo smiled. Now that he and Jiho had had their little realization that they were in a real, solid relationship, Taeil’s comments just came across as childish. Taeil didn’t know anything. He just thought he knew.

“He’s not going anywhere,” Jaehyo replied.

Taeil made an unenthused noise. “Whoever he is, he’s not good enough for you.”

Comments like that really drove home that Taeil had no idea what he was talking about. Taeil thought he did and he tried to be a good friend but he was just clueless.

Jaehyo stopped and Taeil stopped a few steps later. “He is good enough for me,” Jaehyo said. His voice was soft and he could hear how much he cared for Jiho in his voice. “Yes, he hurt me once. **Once.** Ever since then, he’s been trying to make it up to me. And he’s done a good job. I really don’t think he’d hurt me on purpose again.”

The idea of Jiho doing something on purpose that would hurt Jaehyo? It was laughable.

“He’s married,” Taeil said. “Just that alone means you’re going to get screwed in the end.”

Jaehyo sighed. He didn’t want to say anything. He’d avoided saying anything for so long but now that the situation with Jiho was more serious, Jaehyo decided to share. Not everything but just enough that Taeil had a better understanding of the situation.

“No, no he’s not,” Jaehyo replied. “He’s actually a couple of years younger than us.”

A frown filled Taeil’s face. “Then why’d you say he was?”

“First of all, that was something you came up with, not me. I just ran with it since it kept you from asking questions,” Jaehyo replied. “He’s someone who...if people knew that we were seeing each other, it’d ruin his life.”

And that was the truth. If anyone found out about them, Jiho’s career would be over. “He’s got more to lose than me in all of this,” Jaehyo added, summing up the situation.

Taeil’s frown faded but he still wasn’t happy. “I don’t like this,” the guy finally said. “I still think you’re the one who is going to get hurt the most. You shouldn’t have to slink around, hiding. That’s not what a healthy relationship is like.”

There was truth in that. Taeil had a point. Or at least, he would have if Jaehyo weren’t dating a celebrity. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the part that Jaehyo was willing to share. He didn’t think it was the wisest thing, not even to the person who was probably his closest friend. Some secrets just weren’t meant to be shared.

“It’s my business,” Jaehyo said, starting to walk again. “Not yours and that’s that.” And apparently that was the end of things since they didn’t speak again as they walked to the Lee family home.

Jiho was asleep by the time Jaehyo made it to the guy’s place. Honestly, that was fine by Jaehyo. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was curl up in the bed with his boyfriend. He stopped himself though because Jaehyo knew that he stank.

Dragging himself to the shower, Jaehyo felt like he could barely move. All his muscles were cold and stiff. Besides, his head was swimming as he sobered up. It was hard to stand. He had to keep a hand on the wall so he wouldn’t fall over.

Jaehyo was barely aware of turning the water off and climbing into bed. It was just so warm and comfortable here. And this place had Jiho who was even warmer.

-

The bed was warm and full when Jiho woke. He looked over and found Jaehyo curled up, deeply asleep from the looks of it. Jiho knew he was lucky when he saw this handsome man in his bed. No one else was this blessed. After all, Jaehyo didn’t share his bed with just anyone. He only shared with Jiho.

He wanted to kiss Jaehyo, to wake the older man up. Jiho restrained himself though. He didn’t know when Jaehyo got in but whenever that had been, it’d been very, very late. After all, it’d been late when they’d spoke and Jiho had gone to bed himself. Besides, Jaehyo looked so calm and at peace right now. Waking him just felt wrong.

Getting out of bed was hard but somehow Jiho managed to do that. Walking through his apartment, he headed straight for the kitchen. There wasn’t much there. He wasn’t really someone who cooked. Picking up food and having food delivered was more of Jiho’s style. Normally that wasn’t too much of a problem except for moments like now when he felt like making something for Jaehyo.

Jiho wasn’t exactly the caring sort. That had never been his deal. He liked people and cared for them but taking care of them wasn’t something Jiho did. Until now. He felt himself wanting to take care of Jaehyo. The guy had been up late and out drinking. He’d probably wake up hungover and Jiho just wanted to make things as easy as possible for the man.

The only problem with that idea turned out to be Jiho’s own kitchen. There was a container from a takeout place that looked questionable at best. And some water. And that was it. Talk about depressing. Jiho knew he wasn’t a chef but he hadn’t realized it was this bad. He really had been living at the studio lately.

There was only one solution to this situation. Jiho have a little groan as he realized he’d have to get dressed. He was hoping he could avoid that today and just lounge around his apartment all day with Jaehyo. In the past, getting banned from the studio had been a punishment. Now? It felt like he was getting told to stay home and relax with Jaehyo, basically the furthest thing in the world from a punishment.

Jaehyo was still asleep. He’d shifted and took up the whole bed now. His face held an expression of pure peace. He looked so sweet and perfect. Jiho smiled, unable to help himself. He felt so happy, so calm, at the sight in front of him. Seeing Jaehyo like this, it tore him in two because Jiho wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Jaehyo and spend the day in bed with him. At the same time, seeing Jaehyo like this just made Jiho want to take care of the older guy.

Moving as quietly as a he could, Jiho got dressed. He would make this trip quick, just a simple trip to grab a few things that his apartment desperately needed.

The trip went surprisingly well. He wasn’t recognized and had found all the things he’d gone to grab quickly. Jiho should have known the world wasn’t his friend though. Not when he got back and saw Park Kyung standing outside the door to his place.

“You changed your door code,” Kyung greeted.

Thank the heavens that Jiho had done that. Who knew what Kyung would have said if he’d just walked in and found Jaehyo sprawled out across the bed instead of Jiho. That actually brought up an interesting problem. Jaehyo was (presumably) still in the apartment. He might have woken up by now or he could still be asleep. It wasn’t like Jiho could just tell Kyung to go away. Not without making his friend suspicious. And a suspicious Kyung was one who went investigating.

Jiho realized that he’d have to come clean to Kyung about the secret part of his life right now. Part of him was sad. He’d liked his secret life, enjoyed the fact that there was something that was just his that he didn’t have to share. But on the other hand, telling Kyung all of this would make this part of his life feel more real. That Jaehyo was a real, true part of his life and not a shameful, hidden secret.

“I need to tell you something,” Jiho said as he opened the door. He didn’t want to talk in the hallway. His neighbors weren’t the nosy sort but this wasn’t exactly something he wanted to say out there.

He had Kyung’s full attention with that at least. Jiho walked over to the kitchen, setting the bags of food on the counter. He started pulling things out, trying to figure out how to best organize it all and trying to ignore Kyung staring at him from the other side of the counter.

“What do you need to tell me?” Kyung asked, breaking the quiet. He’d lasted almost a minute. That was actually pretty good for him.

Jiho started putting things away in his refrigerator. “Want something to drink?” He asked. “I’ve got...water.”

Kyung laughed. “Not right now,” the guy declined. “What’s this thing you need to tell me?”

He knew he couldn’t put this off forever. “I...don’t know where the start.” Not exactly what Jiho had meant to say but this was Kyung he was talking to. Kyung was his best friend. They’d been friends for the longest time, since they were kids. Kyung understood him better than anyone else.

“I met someone and we’ve been seeing each other for awhile now.”

It was the truth. Jiho was a little surprised at how easy it was to say that part. Then again, that wasn’t the scary part of this whole thing. Okay, yes, telling that he was in a relationship was scary. Jiho felt like part of him was vulnerable in a way he’d never been vulnerable before. Which was not the best feeling and he knew this was something he’d have to experience at least a few more times because he’d have to tell his family and he assumed Jaehyo would want to do the same at some point as well.

“Seriously?” Kyung looked surprised. “How long have you been seeing her? And how come this is the first I’m hearing about this?”

Her. That single word hurt in an unexpected way. Not that Jiho was surprised that Kyung assumed he was seeing a female. That was the typical, expected thing. They’d talked about and compared girls in the past, arguing over who they thought was cuter. What features they found more attractive.

“We met at a mutual acquaintance’s wedding about a year and a half ago,” Jiho started. He pulled out a small pot. He didn’t have a ton of cooking ability but he could make hangover soup. At least, a simplified version of it. “We became friends with each other and it...it just kind of happened.”

Jiho decided to leave out the part where he’d fucked up and they hadn’t spoken for awhile. No need to dwell on a mistake.

“What’s she like?” Kyung asked, clearly curious to know more.

Jiho paused, setting the knife he’d grabbed down. Chopping vegetables and telling Kyung the next part didn’t sound like a great combination.

“He’s a sweet guy,” Jiho answered. He inspected the zucchini, trying to find any imperfections. Mostly, he was just trying to avoid looking at Kyung. “A couple of years older than us, the same age as Hanhae-hyung.”

The zucchini was perfect. Not that Jiho was surprised. He’d looked for the best one possible when he’d been at the store after all. “He doesn’t let me get away with a lot. He’s a nice guy but holds me accountable for things.” It was something Jiho appreciated about Jaehyo. There were so many people in Jiho’s life who just wanted something from him and would agree just to try and get Jiho to like them. Jaehyo cared and he cared about Jiho’s opinions. At the same time, if Jaehyo had something he felt Jiho needed to hear, he’d tell Jiho.

“He,” Kyung finally said, repeating that one word.

Jiho nodded, still staring at the zucchini. “He,” he confirmed. “His name is Jaehyo.”

He started to slice the zucchini. He couldn’t put this off any longer. Not without it becoming awkward. He just went slow and careful. His knife skills weren’t exactly the best anyways. Moving his hands helped with the nerves he felt.

“He,” Kyung repeated. Jiho stopped slicing and finally looked up at his oldest friend. “Since when have you been into guys?”

A small wave of relief washed over Jiho with that question. With the look on Kyung’s face. He was confused. That much was clear. Confusion was way better than rejection.

“Since I met Jaehyo-hyung,” Jiho answered, being honest. “There’s something about him that’s just special, Kyung.”

He wasn’t sure what gave it away. Nothing had happened in the last few moments but somehow Kyung guessed it. “He’s here, isn’t he?”

Jiho nodded. “Yeah,” he added.

Kyung’s eyes darted towards Jiho’s closed bedroom door. That look only meant one thing. Kyung was going to go investigating the second Jiho turned his back. “Don’t,” Jiho asked. He wouldn’t stop his friend but he didn’t want his friend disturbing his boyfriend either.

“What? I just looked at the door…” Kyung had that lying tone in his voice. Jiho recognized it instantly.

“He’s sleeping,” Jiho answered. “He got in after I got sent home from the studio.” Kyung would understand what that meant. Kyung knew him and knew how late Jiho stayed at the studio.

He set the knife aside and started combining ingredients in a bowl so they could sit for a few minutes. This wouldn’t turn out perfect but hopefully it’d be passable.

Kyung turned his attention back on Jiho. He studied the ingredients, what Jiho was doing. “You’re making hangover soup.”

There was no reason to deny it. Jiho nodded. “Yeah, I am. He was out with some old friends last night.”

A silence stretched between them as Kyung watched Jiho attempt to make the soup. The silence was a surprise. Jiho had expected his friend to ask a million questions. He wasn’t complaining though.

It was quiet enough that they could hear when Jaehyo woke up. Jiho’s heart started fluttering nervously, knowing that these two parts of his life were about to come together. He couldn’t stop this. It was was too late to stop this.

“You let me sleep too long,” Jaehyo said, yawning loudly as he spoke. He stood in the bedroom doorway, hair mussed up from sleep and his face unwashed. Clearly he’d rolled out of bed and come out here right away. “You should have woken me up earl-”

Kyung and Jaehyo were staring at each other. Neither was saying anything. Jiho wasn’t sure if he was allowed to speak. He felt like he shouldn’t speak because this wasn’t a moment about him anymore. This was the moment when his lives were connecting and he could never take anything from this moment back.

“Sorry,” Jaehyo said, ducking back into the bedroom. The door clicked quietly behind him.

Jiho sighed and stopped what he was doing. He had recognized the fear on Jaehyo’s face in that brief moment. They’d always been so careful and now someone knew.

“Make this this doesn’t burn,” he told Kyung as he went into his room. He didn’t stop to hear any complaints Kyung might have. Jaehyo was more important at the moment.

Jaehyo was sitting on the bed. He had a look that could only be called fear on his face. That look broke Jiho’s heart. He took the few steps over to the bed and stood in front of Jaehyo.

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyo repeated, looking down, picking at his fingers. “I didn’t know he was here.”

Jiho put his hands on top of Jaehyo’s. “It’s okay,” he said. He didn’t know if it was really okay but he’d lie if it made Jaehyo feel more at ease. “Kyung...he surprised me too.”

Squeezing Jaehyo’s hand, he added, “I was actually in the middle of telling him about us.”

That got Jaehyo to looked up. Surprise had replaced the fear. “You were?”

Jiho nodded. “Yeah. It seemed the right time since he was here anyways.” He smiled, trying to show it was okay. “Now, want to come try this again?”

“Let me get dressed,” Jaehyo said after a moment. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

He wasn’t entirely sure if he believed Jaehyo but Jiho decided that he had to. This day was kind of a big deal for them. If Jaehyo needed a few moments then he’d give Jaehyo that. Bending down, he kissed Jaehyo lightly, trying to reassure him.

-

“-rything okay?” Jaehyo heard as the door closed behind Jiho.

This moment didn’t feel real. Nothing about this seemed like it was actually happening except it was. And even though Jiho had said things were fine, Jaehyo still couldn’t help himself from worrying.

Logically, he knew that eventually they’d tell people about them. That others would learn that they were together. Jaehyo had already started. After all, Taeil and Jaehyo’s family had an idea. They all knew he was seeing someone at least and that that someone was a guy. He just hadn’t told them who the guy was.

Jaehyo knew he didn’t have forever. If he didn’t get out there soon, he had a feeling that Jiho would come back for him and drag him out there. Taking a deep breath, Jaehyo decided he could do this. After all, if Jiho was okay with it, Jaehyo could be okay with it. Kyung was Jiho’s friend after all.

His best friend. The guy who had been Jiho’s friend since they were little kids. The guy who had stuck by Jiho through everything. They’d even become idols together. The friendship between them had impressed Jaehyo years and years ago when he’d first started to get to know Block B. It had been one of the things that had actually made Jaehyo really fall for Jiho. Someone who could hold onto a friend for so long, through all the rigors of idol training, was clearly a great person. At least, that had been Jaehyo’s thought at the time.

He hadn’t been wrong with that assumption. Jiho wasn’t a great person though. He was amazing.

Jaehyo opened the closet door and went to the small section where he had a few things. It was weird, having clothes at Jiho’s place. For some reason, that was thing that had really made their relationship feel real. Grabbing some clothes, Jaehyo quickly dressed.

He was still feeling nervous as he walked out of the bedroom.

The sight he saw was enough to send his heart fluttering for entirely different reasons. He was still nervous but that wasn’t why his heart started beating so fast. No, that was entirely thanks to the sight before him.

Jiho was standing in the kitchen, talking softly with Kyung. Jiho was grinning, holding onto the counter as if that was all that was keeping him standing. He looked so happy. Jaehyo loved seeing Jiho like this.

Walking over, Jaehyo went over to the counter. He wasn’t sure if he should stand by Jiho or not so he snagged one of the stools and sat. Jiho shot him a smile that did nothing to help the fluttering in Jaehyo’s stomach.

Kyung was looking at him. Jaehyo shifted. He was never comfortable with attention, at least, not like this.

“Jaehyo-hyung, this is my best friend, Park Kyung,” Jiho said, doing the introductions. Not like Jaehyo needed them but he didn’t say that. “Kyung, this is my,” the slight pause before the next word didn’t go unnoticed by Jaehyo, “boyfriend, Ahn Jaehyo.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Jaehyo said, giving a little bow of his head. He heard Kyung say the same about half a second behind him.

Jiho set a bowl in front of him. The smell of hangover soup wafted up, waking up Jaehyo’s hunger. “Made this for you,” he said, sounding almost shy.

Kyung made a noise. “I helped,” the guy added.

“Thanks,” Jaehyo answered. His voice was quieter than normal but he wasn’t sure if that was thanks to the nerves he felt or if last night’s adventures were catching up with him. Part of him loved how Jiho had thought to make this for him. It showed how sweet and caring Jiho could be. Things like this showed Jaehyo how true his words to Taeil had been. Jiho wasn’t out to hurt him. He’d learned from the past.

“How come this is the first I’m learning about this?” Kyung asked, directing the question at Jiho.

Jiho gave a nervous chuckle. “It’s...if it makes you feel better, no one else knows. I haven’t even told my family yet.”

Ah. Jaehyo understood the conversation between the two in an instant. He quietly slurped his soup, trying not to intrude. His head was pounding anyways.

“Seriously? You haven’t told them?” Kyung sounded like he didn’t believe that.

Jiho shot a look in Jaehyo’s direction. “Yeah, I haven’t told them,” Jiho confirmed. “It’s been going on for awhile now but it just…” he shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s only recently that it’s started to feel like something really real.”

Jaehyo could agree with that. He did agree with it but he didn’t say anything. They were having this conversation in front of him and they both knew he was there. It still felt like he was eavesdropping though.

Kyung looked between the two of them. “So, you met at a wedding?”

That wedding felt like forever ago. It was hard to imagine what his life would be like right now if he hadn’t met Jiho back then. That wedding hadn’t felt like anything special at first but it’d turned into one of those life-changing moments that usually only happened in movies.

“Yeah. Minseo-noona’s wedding last year,” Jiho answered. “The one you couldn’t go to so I ended up going alone.”

Kyung let out a curse. “Seriously?”

Jiho nodded, biting back a laugh. Even Jaehyo had to smile at the reaction. And as Kyung continued to speak, Jaehyo’s smile only grew. “I leave you alone one time...one time. And you end up finding someone and getting all serious with them.”

Kyung’s disbelief was hilarious. By the end of the small rant, Jaehyo was biting his cheek to keep from laughing. Jiho was laughing, clearly giving up.

Then Kyung turned his full attention onto Jaehyo. “How’d you end up at that wedding?”

He couldn’t get out of answering this one. Jaehyo held up a finger, asking for a moment since he’d just drank some of the soup. “I know Minseo-ssi,” he said. “We’ve worked on some projects together over the years.”

That was the wrong thing to say because that just got Kyung all sorts of interested. “What kinds of projects?”

Jaehyo glanced towards Jiho for help. He wasn’t sure how to handle the full force of Park Kyung. Jiho was no help though. He’d started cleaning off the counter.

“I’m a photographer,” Jaehyo said. He had nothing to hide by telling that. “Back then, she was just a fan of my work but since then, I’ve done some shoots for her.”

“No offense,” Kyung started, “but you look more like someone who would be in front of a camera, not behind it.”

Jiho barked out a laugh. “Yeah, that was my first thought too when I met him,” he admitted.

Jaehyo just gave a smile, feeling how tight it was. “I’m more comfortable behind a camera,” he replied. “I don’t handle attention well.” More like it made him uncomfortable and on the verge of panicking.

Kyung snickered. “Seriously?” He sounded like that was an impossible idea. Waving a hand at Jiho, he added, “have you seen who you’re dating?”

That made Jaehyo laugh, the tension he felt fading. “I don’t know how it all happened myself,” he admitted, feeling more relaxed now. “But we haven’t attracted any attention so I think we’re doing okay.”

Their relationship was a private thing. And that suited them both better than he’d ever expected. He’d been surprised to learn just how different Zico was from Jiho. Zico was a personality that was loud and vibrant, one that begged for attention. Jiho was quieter, more thoughtful. Jaehyo found he preferred Jiho, that this man suited him so much more than he’d could have ever imagined.

The fact that they both liked quiet, that they didn’t feel the need to flaunt and show off was probably what had helped the most. Jaehyo didn’t need to tell everyone. All he needed was moments like this one.


End file.
